Sound Of Silence
by cailean child of one
Summary: rated for later chapters. Please r/r, I'dreally appreciate it. begins w/Lily's flashback of the first time she met... James Potter. set in yr 7 ~ cailean, child of one.


Sound Of Silence

****

_by cailean, child of one_
    
    _Hello darkness, my old friend,_
    
    _I've come to talk with you again,_
    
    _Because a vision softly creeping,_
    
    _Left its seeds while I was sleeping!_
    
    _And the vision_
    
    _That was planted in my brain_
    
    _Still remains_
    
    _Within **the sound of silence.**_
    
    **_The sound of silence_**_..._
    
    _In restless dreams I walked alone_
    
    _Narrow streets of cobblestone,_
    
    _'Neath the halo of a street lamp,_
    
    _I turned my collar to the cold and damp!_
    
    _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_
    
    _It split the night..._
    
    _And touched **the sound of silence.**_
    
    **_The sound of silence_**_..._
    
    _And the people bowed and prayed_
    
    _To the neon god they made._
    
    _Fools. said I, You do not know_
    
    _Silence like a cancer grows._
    
    _And in the naked light I saw_
    
    _Ten thousand people, maybe more._
    
    _People talking without speaking,_
    
    _People hearing without listening (listening)!_
    
    _System check!_
    
    _Neon black!_
    
    _And the sign flashed out its warning,_
    
    _In the words that it was forming._
    
    _The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_
    
    _And tenement halls._
    
    _And whispered..._
    
    _In **the sound of silence.**_
    
    **_The sounds of silence..._**
    
    **_The sounds of silence_**_!_
    
    _The sounds..._
    
    _Fools. said I, You do not know_
    
    _Silence like a cancer grows._
    
    _Hear my words that I might teach you,_
    
    _Take my arms that I might reach you._

****

**Chapter 1:_ And it begins…_**

An eleven-year-old girl with blood red hair and hard, jade eyes cracked her knuckles menacingly as she stared with black-lidded eyes at the group of boys who entered the plush, red compartment she occupied.

_There were four boys, about twelve, possibly thirteen years of age._

_The tallest had sandy-brown hair that was tousled in front of warm, gray eyes that were lit up with a grin. Despite his obvious happiness, the eleven year old, Lilia Maeryn Evans, could see sadness and exhaustion in his eyes._

_The next tallest had a mop of messy dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes that were framed with a pair of oval shaped gold rimmed glasses._

_Next to him was a boy who was shorter than the mop-head by an inch or two, with tousled brown hair that fell into a widow's peak over his twinkling black eyes._

_The smallest was a boy with thin blonde hair that was parted and combed precisely in the middle._

_As Lily watched he wiped a long sleeved, skin and bones arm over his runny nose, blinking watery blue eyes._

_"Erm… Guys… We have an ickle firstie…" the guy with black eyes exclaimed gleefully._

_"Interesting." The mop-head with glasses sized her up._

_"Ya got a problem?" Lily demanded in her Scottish accent._

_"Well, actually, we do, coz this is our compartment, and –" the sandy-haired one started._

_"That's nice." Lily chewed her gum carelessly._

_"Don't you care who we are?" Mop-head raised an eyebrow._

_"Sorry, it's not my day to care." Lily flashed a false grin, a splash of perfect white teeth against her pale skin, which contrasted deeply to her blood colored hair. She turned back to the window, pulling her guitar towards her._

_"I think –" Mop-head glared._

_"Shh!" Lily hissed, turning back to them, holding a single finger to her lips. Mop-head shut up, listening. "That's the sound of no-one caring what you think." Lily whispered. And she turned back to the window._

_The black-eyed one roared with laughter. "Oi, James! The firstie beat you in the Battle of The Tongue!"_

_"Shuddup Sirius." James grumbled. "What's that?"_

_"Guitar." Lily replied shortly. She appeared to have an uncanny knack for knowing when she was being talked to and when it as someone else._

_"Um… what's a guitar?" James, whom Lily was beginning to think was the leader of the group, asked Sirius behind his hand._

_"Musical instrument. One of the Muggle –"_

_"Whoa, whoa. Are you insulting me? Saying I'm a muggle, whatever that is?" Lily stood up, anger in the way she held herself, the top of her head not even reaching the armpit of the shortest._

_"Look at the little shortie!" He burst out._

_Lily snarled and leapt at him. She had managed to split his lip, blacken both eyes, bruise his chest and bloody his nose before the other three could pull her off him._

_"Calm down Tiger!" exclaimed James._

_"What did you call me?" Lily turned to face him, slowly._

_"I'm sorry, it won't happen again…" James stuttered._

_Jade pools of light looked into him, left bare his soul. Those eyes saw everything and had seen most of it first hand. No, they weren't pools of light… they were pools of dark. "You called me Tiger. Didn't you? Or am I wrong?" Lily looked almost sad._

_"I called you Tiger." James admitted._

_"Thank you. I nearly forgot." Lily suddenly leapt at him._

_"Ah!" he yelped, feeling certain she would try to hurt him. He was extremely surprised to find her wrapping her arms around his neck, hanging from his neck, eyes closed and dripping with tears._

_"Thank you." She whispered._

_"Th-that's ok." He smiled at the younger girl, and rubbed her back. He had a feeling they'd be good friends._


End file.
